Betrayal
by Warrior92
Summary: After that fateful Halloween night, Harry Potter is raised by the Department of Mysteries in a project known as Project Manticore.  Harry, along with his friends, begin to unravel a plot to overthrow the ministry. Full summary inside.  AU


Summary: After that fateful Halloween night, Harry Potter is raised by the Department of Mysteries in a project known as Project Manticore. Harry, along with his friends, begin to unravel a plot to overthrow the ministry. The plot, however, runs far deeper than they could have ever imagined.

Warning: This story contains graphic depictions of violence, graphic depictions of sex, and coarse, vulgar language.

Prologue

"Pick up the pace, you worthless fucks! This ain't no fuckin' place to be slackin' off so MOVE YOUR FUCKING ASSES!" Self proclaimed "Yankee", Chris Reit, was the captain of the HWC. He "didn't take no shit from nobody," especially,"Fuckin' Brits." Today he was tasked with training a group of the best Hit Wizards in the core, Liam Allard (Codenamed Ajax), Ezio Esposito (Codenamed Romeo), Rosalina 'Rosa' Reyes (Codenamed Fira) , Mikha'el Levine (Codenamed Disciple), and Harry Potter (Codenamed Shadow). The core was designed to help "alleviate" some of the DMLE's problems, as well as play a key role in "real" politics.

Liam Allard was an even five feet tall, and very scrawny. What he lacked in physical stature, he made up for in mental ability. He was the 1st Task Force's lead tactician, medic, and sniper. He was born into a wealthy family, growing up with all the luxuries life had to offer, that is until he received his letter to Lower Dublin Magical Academy. Upon finding out that their son was not the perfect heir they had hoped for, Liam's parents disowned him and kicked him out on the street at the age of twelve. In two months he was living a life of luxury again, off of money he had managed to steal from some very wealthy businessmen. He was placed on a watch list by what was then known as "Project Manticore". Two weeks later, three skilled members of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement tracked Liam down and took him to the Ministry of Magic. There he was given the ultimatum, join the HWC, or go to prison for a few years. That was 6 years ago.

Ezio Esposito was born in the poor district of Palermo, Italy. At age six, he ran away from home to find a better life. He spent three years as a pick-pocket for a gang member in Rome, before he had had enough. The gang member did not like his backing out. He had drawn a knife. It was then that Ezio Esposito had found his skill in melee combat and bladed weapons combat. Needless to say, Ezio survived that day, and made his first kill. He traveled out of the country of Italy, and to France, until he reached the English Channel. By this time, he had picked up Spanish, French, German, and some English. It wasn't until he met Liam Allard at age 10, when he learned he was a wizard. Ezio Esposito was named the second test subject of Project Manticore. He was named the lead Close Combat Specialist, and Team Translator.

Rosalina Reyes was born a Spanish citizen. At age 14, her father, the local drunk, began whoring her out. She was arrested twice, before she was given an offer by the government to work at a high-end brothel and work as a spy for the Spanish government. It was there where she met Ezio Esposito, Harry Potter, Liam Allard, and Chris Reit. Chris had brought the three young men on a "special training mission". Chris had ingeniously named it the "Cherry Popping Mission." Each trainee had gotten their own whore for the night, Ezio was with Rosa. It was during that night that Ezio earned his codename, Romeo. It wasn't until five years later, when Project Manticore evolved into the HWC, that Rosa was recruited for her abilities to gather information.

Mikha'el Levine was born in Israel. Not much was really known about his upbringing, but by the age of six he had been recruited to Project Manticore. By far the youngest member of the group, Mikha'el was recruited for his ability in cartography and runic abilities. He was literally a walking map, being able to recall specific areas after being there once, or seeing a map.

Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived, was taken from the charred remains of his home and brought to the Ministry to receive a specialized training. He was brought up in the Department of Mysteries where a series of specialized training techniques were developed in order to make him the Ministry's greatest weapon. By age six, he was a Master Dragon Tamer, a multi-linguist, and a multi-animagus. By age 10, he had mastered Advanced Dueling Techniques, Arcane Magic, and Potions (and consequently herbology, as they go hand in hand). By the time he turned 14, Project Manticore had officially been started and a recruitment process began. Harry was named the leader of the team that would eventually be brought in.

Within a year, the team had grown to a total of six people, and the Project was deemed a success and brought out of the "Project" phase. The Hit Wizard Core was formed and by the end of 1997, the HWC had grown to include seven task forces, 1st Task Force, Special Weapons, Intel, the 31st Auror Division, the 32nd Auror Division, the International Confederation of Wizards 32nd Brigadier Squadron, and the Ministry of Magic Special Analysis Unit. Each played a key role in the successful execution of the HWC.

Outside of training, the 1st Task Force could be found in their Barracks, usually lounging around or goofing off. On this late fall day, Liam, Rosa and Ezio could be found playing cards.

"Hey Tits, pass me a beer," Liam called over his shoulder. Rosa scowled playfully at him, and got up to get him one with a swish of her hips. "Thank you, love. I'll fold." Ezio reached over and grabbed his winnings off the table; a couple bottle caps, some muggle coins, and an odd looking cube.

"See that's why I don't play with you guys, Ezio always wins."

"I always win junk," Ezio said with a mirthless laugh.

"Maybe I should bet myself, have a repeat of our last… encounter," Rosa said seductively.

"No time." Harry came barging through the doors leading to the Barracks. "We have a mission, get Disciple and meet at Intel. Five minutes."

It took everyone three minutes to make it to Intel, where Chris was waiting for everyone. He gave everyone a quick look-over, before heading to the front of the briefing room.

"HQ has just given the go ahead for a Counter Intelligence Mission. You should all have a briefing in front of you; go over it at your own pace. Approximately twenty minutes ago, a courier was seen leaving a building known to be a hangout for suspected Death Eaters. The mission is to assault the caravan while it is making its' way through checkpoints B and C. Use stealth to ambush the caravan, we don't have any intel on how many guards will be there, so expect worse case. Steal the caravan's load and bring it to the Analysis Unit. Return for debriefing. Leave none alive. You have one hour, now go."

Immediately, Harry began barking orders. "Disciple, get a map of the area and set up a suitable ambush site. Ajax, go with him and find a suitable sniper spot. Use Disciple as your spotter. Fira, you're going to be distracter for the mission. Romeo, you'll lead the frontal assault, I'll give close cover and Ajax will provide the rest. Let's move!"

So... reviews are appreciated. Love it or hate it? Constructive criticism? Click the button below, anon reviews are accepted, too.


End file.
